


Seeing Stars

by Aeiouna



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon, Sheith Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: Written forSheith MonthDay 6: Pre-Kerberos





	Seeing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Sheith Month](https://sheithmonth.tumblr.com/post/172312094063/vld-sheith-month-july-2018-basic-rules-for) Day 6: Pre-Kerberos

If someone had told Keith two months ago that he'd be standing in a Garrison dorm, wearing a Garrison uniform, he would have punched that person in the face for lying to him. But nevertheless, here he was, doing just that. He tentatively walked out of the dorm, looking around before walking out. He saluted the officers he walked past, maintaining an air of formality with them until…

"Keith! You get settled in okay?" Shiro clapped his hands excitedly.

A shaky salute, "Yes, thank you," and then a pause, "Officer Shirogane."

Shiro waved the salute away and placed a hand on Keith's shoulder. "Nonsense. You can still call me Shiro."

Keith nodded, licking his lips subconsciously. "Okay, Shiro." His head was spinning, being around Shiro did that to him and he had no idea where it was coming from. He had never felt this way around anyone else. Not his dad, not the social services workers, definitely not anyone in his foster home.

He balled his fists, it had to be nothing. He needed to focus.

He didn't focus good enough.

"Keith? You okay?" Shiro asked.

Keith looked up at Shiro. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

A couple of the female cadets walked past them, giggling once they realized Shiro was around. "Hi Officer Shirogane~!" one of the girls said, causing Shiro to nervously rub the back of his neck and wave.

"Hello, cadets," was all he said and the girls walked away, still giggling.

Keith felt the heat rise to his face. _How dare they try to flirt with Shiro? How dare they?_

Why did Keith even care?

* * *

"... and here's the ship we're flying on," Shiro grinned, pointing up at it, his arm around Keith's shoulders.

Keith was wide eyed. "That's impressive, Shiro! I'm so happy for and proud of you!"

Hearing Keith say he was proud of him made Shiro's heart soar. "Um, Keith?"

"Yes, Shiro?"

Shiro paused for a moment, trying to find words that were on the tip of his tongue but refused to come out. "I... I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Shiro," Keith responded.

Matt looked at Shiro a few hours after the ship had launched and they were on their way to Kerberos. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

Shiro groaned, face in his hands. "No."

"Don't worry," Matt patted Shiro's shoulder, "I have a feeling he'll still be there for you to tell when we get back."

Shiro looked out the window at the stars, but the only one that mattered was the one in his own personal orbit.

"I love you, Keith Kogane," he whispered to no one. Little did he know Keith was still at the launch site, looking to the sky.

"I love you, Takashi Shirogane."


End file.
